The Revolution
by Akatashi
Summary: Jordan doesn't know what to do, there is a new disease that is hitting all of Colorado and it is effecting everyone the age of sixteen and up, he has to find somewhere safe for him and his friends but it will be hard when danger is around every turn, whether it is adults or other kids, that seem to be starting some kind uprising.


Running, no sprinting. That is what Jordan was doing down the hallway of the once safe high school, his chest was burning as if he had swallowed a firecracker. He looked behind him his red cap was only sticking to his head because of the sweat from running for as long as he had been. It felt like forever before he stopped his legs almost breaking down on the spot.

He looked around his gray eyes darting from hallway to hallway, he had stopped in a small intersection of hallways from the school. He jumped as he heard something cursing silently due to the fact that he had dropped his only weapon a small aluminum bat that was for t-ball but it was better than his bare hands.

"Dammit Jordan how idiotic can you be?" He questioned himself as he looked around his pale skin was very visible in the dark, most of the windows were blocked off so it was very dark.

Jordan finally saw the thing making all the noise he put up his hands and practically soiled himself as he finally saw who or what it was. It was Seamus the blonde haired Irish boy he looked just as scared as Jordan. Jordan and Seamus were best friends since elementary school, doing everything together they were like brothers, but with every set of brothers there was a brother that was better than the other. Seamus was that brother, he was good looking. Bright blue eyes, golden hair that looked good both short and long. He was actually scrawny not very muscular but much better at most sports than Jordan. Seamus was naturally popular even if he was very sarcastic all the time. Girls always adored him as if he was a celebrity, but Seamus always ignored them which just seemed to make them crazier for him.

Jordan on the other hand was just as pale as Seamus, maybe a few skin colors darker, he was a bit taller than Seamus even if he was a few months younger only fourteen, while Seamus was almost fifteen, he had storm gray eyes and brown hair he didn't have a perfect face like him. Jordan's face still had bad acne, Jordan was nowhere near as popular. Girls didn't pay attention to him and it seemed that Jordan lacked in most physical sports. Jordan did excel in a few things the main was archery he could his a target probably one-hundred meters away with ease, but ever since this had happened in Colorado barely any of this mattered anymore.

"Oh god Seamus you scared the shit out of me!" Jordan said angrily his pale face getting red from anger, then back to pale as he hugged his friend, "Did you find anything?" He asked hoping for good news.

Seamus didn't return the hug, he wasn't one for the whole emotional thing but he did smile his perfect smile even after not brushing hiss teeth for three weeks at the question he sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Does it look like I found anything Jordan?" Seamus asked statistically shaking his head as he spoke.

"Sorry, I was just checking maybe we should get back to the classroom and talk to Dan and Max about getting out of here, because there is nothing left for us, I mean we have been here for two weeks." Jordan said as he started to walk back to the classroom all the boys were hiding out in.

Seamus simply nodded, he was to tired to speak they had been running from adults all day and he hadn't gotten a break. He had broken his only weapon- A nice wooden baseball bat- over a his history teachers head, but everyone was tired no matter how they tired to keep up a facade of looking alright they hadn't bathed, or rested properly in two weeks, only living on small amours of stale water and food Seamus hated it all.

The two boys finally made it to the classroom, it was slightly bigger than average when it came to room in the actual classroom, but it worked well for the ten boys hiding out in here. Seamus knocked on the door yelling a few sarcastic comments and vulgar words before a big Mexican kid opened the door. The guy was lengthy and skinny a bit of muscle on him, he had a bit of stubble on his chin and a very underdeveloped mustache. He smiled even for being the tallest kid in the room and looked the oldest he had a kind smile to his face.

"Nice to see you two found nothing." He said his voice much deeper than any of the other kids talking or mumbling.

"Very funny Max, we need to leave there are way to many adults around and nothing left here, I checked the teachers lounge and the cafeteria, what did I find...zip, zero, nothing, or in other words jack shit." Seamus said in his usual sarcastic tone small bits of frustration coming from his voice.

Everyone here knew that is Seamus was frusterated then there was something wrong. Max sighed and waved another kid over he was much shorter than Max, he was a bit chucnky with a bald head and a black shirt, and gray jeans to match his black shirt, he was just as pale as Seamus.

"What up Max." His voice was nowhere near as deep as Max's but it had a certain ring to it that nobody else could mimc.

"Dan, we are leaving."

"When?" He asked slightly surpised at Max's bold decision.

"Right know." He said smiling as he walked back to tell the others.


End file.
